Episode 7324 (21st October 2015)
Plot Adam is shocked by Cain's request and wonders how he would pull it off. Cain explains how he should go to the hospital to see Johnny and whilst there call Chrissie from a hospital phone and call her in to sign papers. Then he would come and cut one of Robert's vital tubes and plant a pair of Chrissie's nail scissors. Adam asks Cain if he has ever killed someone before, he says no but he is looking forward to it. Harriet asks Ashley to ask Sandy to move in with them and they will make it work. Adam insists that if Robert dies Aaron will be on a murder charge and says he cannot kill his wife's brother. Cain explains that they wouldn't be married anyway if it wasn't for him as he stopped Robert from stopping the wedding and it is not the only thing he owes him for but Adam tells him he cannot do it. Adam tells Cain that he is scared of going to prison and never seeing his son grow up but Cain warns him not to tell Moira as he will be implicating her. Adam begs Cain not to go through with his plan. Adam bursts into Wishing Well Cottage and tells Zak that Cain is at the hospital and is going to kill Robert. At the hospital Cain hides from CCTV behind a gigantic teddy and distracts a nurse so he can get hold of the phone. Chrissie arrives at the hospital to find she has made a wasted trip but she whispers Robert not to wake up. After she has left Cain goes into Robert's room and is about to cut the breathing tube when Zak arrives. Chas buys Paddy beer to distract her but becomes scared when Paddy smashes a glass. Zak tells Cain he may be a lot of things but he is not a murderer meanwhile Sandy asks Ashley to help him end everything like he helped his mother to die. At the hospital Zak explains to Cain that attacking him was the biggest mistake of his life but he though he was doing it for the right reasons at the time and he knows if Cain goes through with it he will regret it. Zak tells Cain he is a good man but he insists that there is no other way. Zak says that Cain will always do what is right for the family and Cain walks out without cutting Robert's tubes. Drunk Paddy apologizes profusely to Rhona for what he has done. At the homestead, Zak tells Cain that he walked out as he knew it was right and says he loves him. Zak asks Cain to be the official head of the Dingle family. At the hospital Robert's hand twitches and he opens his eyes... Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Nurse - Anna Denise Whelan *Nurse - Eleanor-Rose Fusaro Locations *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Herwood ward Corridor, ICU room 2 *Home Farm - Living room and dining room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes